Harry Potter et le Forçat évadé
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: La Guerre est fini, et Harry Potter peut enfin mener une vie normal, mais quand à t'il jamais été normal ? Et quand sa vie a t'elle jamais été tranquille ? C'est pourquoi après avoir pris un sort dans le dos, il se retrouve plus de 70 000 ans dans le futur, sur une autre planète qui se trouve être très inhospitalière, et avec un forçat évadé dans la nature, ça va mal ! slash
1. Prologue

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Prologue :**

**POV Harry :**

C'est fait ! La guerre est terminée, mais pas comme tout le monde avait prévu. Ils s'attendaient tous à un grand combat épique avec le clan des méchants d'un côté et le celui des gentils de l'autre, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Lord Voldemort et moi avons passé un accord, un compromis pour l'égalité entre nos deux côtés, ça c'est fait grâce au ministre qui a suivi la démission de Fudge, Théodred Wood, le père d'Olivier mon ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Griffondore, apparemment Olivier parlait souvent de moi quand il vivait encore chez ses parents, cela a facilité les choses.

Dumbledore par contre n'a pas été d'une grande aide, au contraire. Pareil pour Mme Weasley, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, apparemment le fait que je ne le tue pas les ennuis, selon eux la prophétie ne serait réalisée que si l'un d'entre nous meurt.

Et bien s'est des conneries !

Beaucoup de prophéties ne se réalise jamais, les arts divinatoires sont très inconstants, même les centaures qui sont de fermes croyants le disent, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, et même les étoiles peuvent être mal interprétées.

La divination, c'est un peu comme ce dicton moldu, "la beauté est dans l'œil du spectateur". Chacun interprète ce qu'il veut.

Finalement c'est un contrat incassable, signé avec une plume de sang qui a mis fin à toute cette terreur et ces tueries.

Le contrat était à la fois simple et compliqué, il détaillait minutieusement les nouveaux droits des créatures des ténèbres ainsi que ceux de lumière.

Pour les vampires par exemple, des banques de sang sorcières on été mise en place où les sorciers et sorcières donnent leur sang librement pour le bénéfice des vampires, des potions de substitution au sang également donner en libres accès pour ceux qui sont nouvellement transformés et qui doivent se nourrir plus souvent, ou qui souhaitent assisté aux écoles ou travaillés dans des lieux très peuplés, et leurs droits au travail est devenu le même que pour les sorciers.

Les loups-garous, la potions Tue-Loup a été donner en libre accès, ils on les mêmes droits au travail que les sorciers, ils ont maintenant le droit d'avoir des enfants comme bon leurs semble, des camps ont été mis en place pour les jours de pleines lunes où ils peuvent aller en toute sécurité.

Il y a également eu des changements au Ministère, des réformes visant à intégré toutes les formes magiques à la société.

Azkaban a été juger barbare dans son été actuel, une équipe de Ward-Maker a donc été engager pour reformer les Salles, du genre celle pour les animagus, histoire que personne ne puisse réitéré l'exploit de Sirius, et une autre équipe cette fois d'Indicibles a été engagée pour "dépolluer" le site de la prison, des ouvriers en bâtiment magique on installé des WC et une douche dans chaque cellules, des lits certes vétustes ont été installé, là où avant les prisonniers devaient dormir sur une paillasse de pailles fines avec juste une couverture. Les gardes également on été remplacer, plus de Détraqueurs, mais des vampires, ou des loups garous, ceux ci ayant une force et une rapidité beaucoup plus forte que les sorciers, il a été juger qu'il seraient les plus qualifier pour s'occuper et retenir des détenues en cas de révoltes. Les Détraqueurs quand à eux, ont été éradiqués, juger trop dangereux pour la population de tout genre, après tout pour eux une âme c'est une âme. Leur destructions à donc été voté au conseil Inter-Espèces.

Le Conseil Inter-Espèces, une nouveauté également, chaque espèce de créature y a un représentant, sauf les sorciers, qui en ont trois, un pour leur différence de noyaux magiques, leurs affinités, un pour les sorciers blancs, un autre pour les sorciers noirs, et le dernier pour les sorciers neutres.

Evidement le Magenmagot existe toujours, mais le Conseil a été intégré à celui-ci pour les lois concernant les créatures.

Pour les nés-moldus, la solution a été simple et efficace, tous on été détectés à leur naissance, grâce au livre de Poudlard, chaque sorciers et sorcières nés au Pays de Galles, en Irlande, en Ecosse ou en Angleterre y est répertorié dés leur venu au monde.

Les parents sont donc contacter dans les trois premiers mois après les naissances, on leurs explique le monde magique, si ils le prennent mal, leur enfant leur est enlevés et leurs souvenirs modifiés pour correspondre aux exigences, un golem est créer et l'enfant parait être mort de la mort subite du nourrisson.

Pour ceux qui le prennent bien, ils doivent signé un contrat magique de non divulgation de notre monde, à personne, pas même le reste de la famille, et sont visiter fréquemment pour vérifier leur traitement de l'enfant sorcier.

Les enfants né-smoldus sont également intégré dans la communauté magique beaucoup plus tôt, grâce à l'école primaire nouvellement créer pour eux et les demi-sang, ainsi que les sang-pur qui veulent y inscrire leur enfant à la place du traditionnel tuteur.

Les cracmols sont également mis à contribution, par exemple, dans l'école primaire, vu que les enfants n'ont pas de baguette avant leurs 11 ans, ils apprennent par la parole et par l'écrit sur les coutumes du monde magique, choses qu'un cracmol sait.

Il travail également dans les serres non-magico-dépendantes ou ils font pousser certains ingrédients de potions.

Les Géant, les Troll, et autres créatures avec peu d'intellect ont été placé dans des réserves où on s'occupe de leurs bien êtres.

Les Licornes, les Phénix, Griffons, les Chimères et les Sombrals sont devenus des espèces protégés et toutes tentatives de braconnage se traduit par une peine de prison de six mois à un an pour les cas les moins grave et d ans pour les autres, ainsi qu'une lourde amande.

A Poudlard, les choses on changer également, la condition la plus tenace de Voldemort étant de viré Dumbledore et de le remplacer par quelqu'un de neutre.

Le vieil homme bien sur a refuser en bloc, soutenu par quelques membres de l'ordre, comme Mme Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Moody, Diggle, Dodge, Hagrid etc...

Et d'autre comme Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George, et les parents de Tonks, ainsi que Madame Longdubas, Madame Bones, et les Diggory qui en avaient plus que marre de la guerre et de voir leurs amis et familles mourir ou devenir fous étaient de mon côté.

Au final, c'est le conseil des Gouverneurs qui a trancher, et celui ci étant constituer de beaucoup de famille sombre ainsi que de Mme Longdubas, Mme Bones et Mr Diggory et quelques familles neutres toutes votant pour remplacer Dumbledore, les quelques autres familles Blanches également votant pour à la grande stupéfaction de Dumbledore et de sa bande.

Il fut donc congédier, et un certain Lorenzo Zambini, l'Oncle de Blaise, un camarade de classe de Serpentard de mon année, l'a remplacer à la Direction de l'école.

De nouvelles classes ont été ajouter, d'autre enlever certaines qui n'étaient qu'en options ont été faites obligatoires etc...

Les choses moldus s'intègrent doucement, les ordinateurs, les téléphones etc...

Voldemort ayant créer un sort pour faire fonctionner les technologies moldus avec la magie.

En fin de compte, notre monde est mieux maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà, cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un certains temps maintenant donc voila, je la mets en application.**

**Voici le prologue, j'espère que vous avez aimé, svp ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis si vous avez des idées,**

**Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi -Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Harry :**

Et voilà, j'ai enfin fini mes bagages, en même temps, tout ce que j'ai c'est un sac sans fond, il est blindé, je crois que si je mets plus de chose dedans, les charmes dessus vont lâchés.

Moi Harry James Potter, j'ai décidé de partir en vacances autour du monde, et vu que je n'ai jamais été nulle part, j'ai carrément embarqué ma maison dans mon sac, au sens littéral puisque j'ai également une tente de sorcier grand confort de luxe à l'intérieur.

J'ai également des pierres précieuses, des bijoux et des tas de Galions dans une malle à 7 serrures, juste au cas ou, j'ai plus de cinq cents millions de Gallions dans cette malle et diverses émeraudes, Diamants, Onixes, Topazes, Saphirs etc...

Tout sa juste au cas ou je doive faire du troque, ou si l'envie me prend de faire un cadeau à une future rencontre. Et tout ça ne fais même pas une entaille dans mes voûtes de Gringotts. Bien entendu, j'ai également vidé les bibliothèques de toutes mes voûtes, pour les mettre dans cette fameuse malle.

Il y a un moins, après la signature du contrat magique avec Voldemort, j'ai fait un tour à Gringotts, et j'ai découvert que le vieux Dumby m'avais caché beaucoup de choses, tout d'abord la voûte que j'avais visité avant ma première année n'est qu'une voûte de confiance que tout enfant pur-sang issu d'une famille noble reçois lorsqu'il naît. La famille Potter remonte à l'époque avant les fondateurs, en fait, je descend de deux d'entre eux. D'abord de Godric Griffondor, par mon Père, la ligne directe, l'une des filles du fils de Godric Griffondor a épousée un Potter qui d'après mon arbre généalogique est mon vingt-fois-arrière-grand-père, et puis du côté de ma mère, oui, surprise, elle n'était pas une né-moldu, juste été adoptée par les Evans quand elle avait 2 mois, elle était la fille de Morfin Gaunt, frère de Mérope Gaunt, ce qui fait de Voldemort, mon cousin germain, et que je suis L'héritier de Serpentard par ma mère, il était d'ailleurs étonnement heureux de ce concours de circonstances. Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas que Pétunia était jalouse, ma mère n'était pas leur fille biologique et ils étaient toujours très fiers d'elle, alors qu'elle, elle fut relayée à la seconde place à chaque fois, ma mère était plus jolie, plus intelligente et s'est marié à un homme beau et riche, et elle, elle a eu Vernon.

Bref apparemment, je descends également du plus jeune frère Peverell, celui des histoires de Beedle la barde, d'où la cape d'invisibilité vient. Et Sirius a fait de moi son unique héritier. Ce qui fait que mon nom complet est Harlem James Potter-Black-Griffondore-Serpentard-Peverell. Oui car en plus mon prénom n'est pas Harry, mais Harlem, Harry n'est que le surnom que mes parents m'ont donnés pour raccourcir mon prénom, mais ça, le vieux débris c'est bien passé de me le dire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, je veux dire sérieusement je suis aussi riche que Crésus, et lui ça le dérangeait pas de me voir habillé avec les vieux chiffons de Dudley quatre fois trop grand pour moi !

Je crois que ce qui m'a mis le plus en colère, c'est que j'ai découverts que ce vieux con me volais depuis le jour de halloween de 1981 où mes parents sont morts et où je suis devenu le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et le pire, c'est sans doute qu'il a payé Mme Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avec l'argent voler, il a également financer l'ordre avec.

Enfin bref mes meilleurs amis sont des traîtres, ma mère de substitution se faisait payer pour être sympa avec moi, et oh oui, ce vieux bouc a fait des papiers pour un mariage arranger entre Ginny et moi !

Je n'aime même pas les filles ! Heureusement, vu que normalement il n'aurait pas du être mon tuteur magique, Sirius n'ayant jamais eu de procès et étant mon parrain il avait directement et légalement ma garde, le contrat entre elle et moi est caduque. Bref sur ce coups là j'y ai échappé belle !

Depuis la signature du contrat de paix, Voldemort et moi avons eu quelques contacts, nous avons discutés, et mis à part le fait qu'il ai tuer mes parents, sans toutes les manigances de Dumbledore, je ne dirais pas qu'il est sympa, mais il est supportable et à beaucoup de conversation. De plus après avoir découvert notre lien de parenté, je me dis qu'il est la seule famille qu'il me reste, il a l'air de penser comme moi, il m'a même proposé de me rendre visite de temps en temps dans mes voyages de vacances, j'ai dis oui, après tout nous ne cherchons plus à nous entre-tuer. Depuis que nous avons mis tout ça de côté, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal du tout, et Voldemort m'a expliquer ce que notre lien est.

Je suis l'un de ses Horcuxes, j'ai un morceau d'âme lui appartenant incrusté dans ma propre âme, il dit que dans un sens je suis comme son fils. C'est également pour cela qu'il est devenu plus gentil avec moi, il dit que puisque nous allons devoir nous supportés éternellement, on pourrait au moins essayer de s'entendre le plus rapidement possible et oublier nos rancœurs.

Enfin, je suis prêt à partir pour ma première destination : L'Égypte !

Bill m'a proposé de rester chez lui le temps que je suis dans le pays, il a repris son ancien poste de Curse-breaker auprès de Gringotts là bas, Fleur et lui on acheter une magnifique maison, et y vivent depuis la fin de la guerre, Bill m'a avouer qu'il avait accepter de reprendre ce poste uniquement pour s'éloigner de Molly, qui ne cesse de les houspiller pour qu'ils fondent une famille très vite, elle n'arrête pas de parler du futur mariage de Ginny avec moi et c'est tout juste si Bill et Fleur se sont retenue de lui dire en plein visage que ça ne se passerai jamais car je suis gay.

Charlie lui est retourné en Roumanie, et m'a également invité à resté chez lui lors de mon passage dans le pays. Les jumeaux on ouvert un autre magasin de farces et attrapes en Amérique, à Salem pour être exact, le magasin du chemin de traverse étant un succès monumental. Il semble que tout les Weasley honnêtes s'en vont loin de Molly, Ron, et Ginny autant qu'ils le peuvent. Pauvre monsieur Weasley, lui est tellement dosé de potions d'amour qu'il ne s'aperçoit de absolument rien autour de lui, comme d'habitude depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Je prends mon portoloin international et j'atterris dans une salle magnifiquement décorer d'un style oriental, en rouge et doré, pas de doute, je suis bien chez Bill, un vrai Griffondore.

J'ai passé quelques semaines avec Bill et Fleur, qui m'ont fait découvrir l'Égypte dans toutes ses splendeurs, j'ai visité des tombaux des Pharaons magiques et moldus, ainsi que de leurs grands prêtres, c'est tellement enrichissant, certaines des tombes ont des écrits en fourchelangue, je les lis et les traduits pour Bill et ses collègues, qui pour me remercier m'offre l'œuf de basilic trouver dans l'une des tombes des prêtres du Dieu Apophis, le Dieu Serpent.

C'est merveilleux, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre, mais il est temps pour moi de continuer mon voyage, et je prends donc mon sac sans fond , fait un dernier câlin à Bille et Fleur, je m'apprête à partir lorsque j'entends la voix de Ron et Hermione derrière moi, et je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que je sens un sort me touché dans le dos, en même temps que s'active mon portoloin pour la Roumanie.

- Oh non ! je m'exclame avec incrédulité et inquiétude lorsque je sens le tiraillement sur mon nombril et un picotement dans mon dos, comment le sort inconnu et la magie du portoloin vont-ils réagir ensemble ?!

J'atterrie avec lourdement sur une dune de sable, et me cogne la tête, je n'ai pas le temps de regarder mes alentours, je m'évanouie sous le choc, dû au sort et à ma blessure à la tête, j'eus juste le temps d'entendre des voix autour de moi avant que tout devienne noir.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fic tout droit sortie de mon esprit tortueux ^_^**

**J'espère que vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à me laissé des commentaire si vous voulez.**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**POV Harry :**

Je me suis réveillé avec la bouche sèche et la tête douloureuse, un grand homme noir me faisant penser à Kingsley de son air serein était assis à mes côtés en me souriant doucement et gentiment, trois jeune adolescents l'entourant et me regardant également.

- Bonjour jeune homme, comment ça va? me demande le grand homme avec presque le même accent que les gens en Égypte avaient.

- Bonjour, j'ai connu pire. répondis-je en grimaçant légèrement en touchant la bosse à l'arrière de mon crâne.

- Bien, je suis Abu Imam Al-Walid, et ce sont mes fils, Suleiman, Aziz et Ali. se présente t-il en m'indiquant chacun de ses garçons qui hoche la tête à leur nom en me souraint.

- Harlem James Potter-Black-Griffondore-Serpentard-Peverell, mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry. dis-je en me relevant doucement, et regardant autour, on dirait l'épave d'un avion bizarre.

- Wow ton nom est une bouchée gamin ! Dit une femme derrière moi et je me suis sans doute démit une cervicale à la vitesse ou j'ai tourné la tête.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il vaux mieux retenir seulement Harry. je lui souris un peu maladroitement en voyant du monde derrière elle également, un homme bronzé qui se tien très près d'elle sans doute son mari, un homme à lunettes à l'air trouillard, une femme blonde à l'air hautain, une gamine qui apparemment veut se faire passé pour un garçon, et un homme aux yeux bleus avec une arme.

- Au fait, moi c'est Shazza, mon mari Zeck, le gars à lunettes c'est Paris, la blonde le Capitaine Caroline Fry, le gosse S'appelle Jack, et le cow-boy là bas est Johns.

Elle a fait le tour des présentations à un rythme éclair, et je les sens tous très tendu, j'espère que c'est pas moi qui les rend aussi crispés.

- Et comme je l'ai dit, moi c'est Harlem, ou Harry c'est comme vous voulez. où sommes nous? Je demande avec confusion.

- Tu n'étais pas à bord de l'Hunter Gratzner. dis brusquement la blonde, Shazza l'a présentée comme Fry je crois.

- Non, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi, j'ai pris un dispositif de transport de mon peuple, mais quelque chose a interféré, et j'ai débarqué dans le sable en me cognant la tête ensuite, le noir total. je dis en haussant un peu les épaules, je regarde un peu autour. Où est mon sac ? j'interroge la voix serrée.

- oh, il est là, je vous l'ai enlevé pour que vous soyez plus confortable, tenez! Me dis l'Imam en me tendant mon sac, que j'attrape et remet sur moi en toute sécurité.

- merci, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où suis-je ? je redemande en les regardants un par un.

- On ne sait pas, le Hunter Gratzner s'est écrasé sur cette planète, c'est désertique, et nous sommes les seuls survivants, enfin, nous et le meurtrier que Johns transportait, qui en a profité pour s'évader, du coup, Riddick est dans la nature. Répond Shazza et je vois Fry et Johns la fusiller du regard.

- Oh, et on par d'ici comment ? Je demande en gigotent un peu sous leurs regards insistants.

- On ne sais pas, on venait tout juste de commencer à explorer un peu dehors quand on t'as trouvé. Répond Zeck d'un ton un peu bourru, mais je pense que c'est sa personnalité.

- Et bien, on pourrait allé explorer maintenant, non ? Après tout regardez, apparemment Harry va bien. s'exclame alors Jack avec enthousiasme.

- C'est une idée, on doit regardé pour trouver de l'aide, de l'eau et de la nourriture, ainsi qu'un moyen de partir d'ici. Déclare l'Imam toujours l'air très serein._ O__ui, ce mec est définitivement la réincarnation ou le frère jumeau cacher de Kingsley._

- Minute, attendez, vous avez dit c'est écrasé sur cette planète ! On est en quelle année ? Je demande en venant de percuter ce que Shazza a dit plus tôt, paniquant un peu.

- on est en l'an 76897, t'as dû te cogné la tête sacrément fort petit. Répond Zeck en me regardant bizarrement.

- QUOI ! Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu voyager dans le futur depuis plus de 70 000 années, c'est pas possible ! Je m'énerve avec léger choc.

- 70 000 années dans le futur, tu t'es vraiment cogné la tète trop fort chéri. Dit Johns.

- La dernière fois que j'étais conscient c'était l'année 1998 ! je suis né le 31 juillet 1980, j'ai 17 ans, 18 dans 2 jours ! je lui dis avec un regard noir.

- OK, on ce calme je ne disais pas ça en mal. Il me sourit et franchement il croit vraiment que je vois pas que c'est un faux sourire.

Les autres me donnent des regards bizarres, tous sauf l'Imam, qui me sourit gentiment en me disant de ne pas m'en faire, et que tout ira bien, je commence à adorer cet homme. Il me fait tellement penser à Kingley que ça me rassure, et me fait ressentir un minimum de familiarité.

Je me détend le plus possible, et pendant que Shazza, Zeck, Jack, Paris et moi on reste ici, l'Imam, ses garçons, Fry et Johns décident d'allés vérifier dans les environs encore une fois, pour trouver de l'eau, des vivres et des fournitures.

J'essaie d'aider un peu les autres, mais franchement, ma tête me fait mal, et ma cicatrice commence à me picotée, ce qui est vraiment bizarre.

Je suis pour le moment avec Shazza et Jack, nous cherchons certaines fournitures pouvant être utiles, des choses encore en bon état et récupérable.

Nous sortons tous les trois en courant en entendant des coups de feu, pour trouver Zeck l'arme fumante, et un homme étendu sur le sol avec une blessure par bal dans la poitrine.

Il nous regarde et nous expliques en bégayant qu'il pensait que c'était Riddick, Shazza le calme, et il décide d'aller enterrer le corps du pauvre homme là où il avait déjà mis le corps du pilote apparemment.

Le problème c'est que quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti, on entend ses hurlements.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 2 de ma nouvelle fic.**

**première interaction avec les survivants, mais toujours pas Riddick, mais promis, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît, **

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 3

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

les phrase avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Riddick :**

J'entends des coups de feu, naturellement, je vais voir, un homme traîne un corps; ils ont sûrement penser que c'était moi et on tirer sur le pauvre bougre, et maintenant il traîne le corps pour l'enterrer.

Je le suis, il se penche dans le trou aux murmures_. Mauvaise idée mon pote_.

Il ce fait entraîner dedans en hurlant et donne quelques coups de feu, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, une femme brune est là en criant le nom de Zeck, doit être le nom du gars, y a du sang partout, et le corps et l'homme ont disparus à l'intérieur de se trou, merde, la femme me vois, temps de partir avant que Johns ne débarque.

Je cours entre les énormes squelettes, et reçois un coup dans les jambes, merde Johns.

cet enfoiré me frappe, on lutte un peu, mais il arrive à m'enlever mes lunette protectrice, la lumière agresse mes yeux trop sensibles, j'ai du mal à voir le diable aux yeux bleus, il en profite pour me tabassé, mais je comprends tant bien que mal que la femme de tout à l'heure s'y met aussi, en me demandant se que j'ai fait à son Zeck. Une autre femme, Fry commence à la retenir, mais pas avant qu'elle me décroche un coup de pied à la tête, d'un coup je m'écroule dans les vapes.

Je me réveil dans l'épave du vaisseau, les mains enchaînées, Johns n'a pas fait la même erreur que la dernière fois, et a bien vérifier que je pouvais pas m'échapper cette fois.

Fry approche, je la sent m'observer, y a une autre personne aussi, une odeur masculine, jeune dans la fin de l'adolescence je dirais, il sent la pluie et les herbes fraîches, la menthe, et les vieux livres, il y a comme un sentiment statique autour de son odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifier. _Il sent bon, bien mieux que Fry ou n'importe qui ici_. Je sais aussi qu'il n'était pas sur l'Hunter Gratzner avec nous, c'est une odeur que j'aurai retenue.

Un natif d'ici ? Peu probable, mais d'où serai t-il venu, pas un passager clandestin en tout cas, je le saurais tout ou tard.

Il se cache dans l'ombre, je ne pense même pas que Fry l'est repérer alors même qu'elle s'approche de moi.

- Alors où est le corps ?* Fry demande enfin, elle ne s'approche pas, reste à distance d'au moins 3 mètres. Elle soupir puis poursuit: Vous voulez me dire à propos des sons ? écoutez vous avez dit à Johns avoir entendu quelque chose... très bien, si vous voulez rien me dire c'est votre choix mais je veux que vous sachiez, y a un débat en cours pour savoir si on devrait vous laissez crever ici tout seul.* Puis elle commence à partir, le temps de parler un peu.

- Vous voulez dire les murmures.* Je dis doucement et évidement je capte son attention, je sais que j'ai celle du jeune homme dans l'ombre également, elle revient sur ses pas et se rapproche.

- Quels murmures ?* elle demande avec une légère angoisse. _Temps de jouer un petit peu._

- Ceux qui me disais d'attaquer le point faible à la gauche de la colonne vertébrale, quatrième Lambert vers le bas, l'aorte abdominal, ça a un goût métallique le sang humain, cuivré, mais si on le couvre avec du schnaps à la menthe ça disparaît vite.* je dis en la regardant.

- Vous voulez me choquer avec la véritée.* Elle déclare plus qu'elle demande.

- Vous avez tellement peur de moi tous autant que vous êtes, d'habitude je trouve que c'est un compliment, mais c'est pas moi qui faut craindre maintenant.* Je dis avec calme.

- J'aimerai voir vos yeux Riddick.* Elle exige calmement.

- Vous devrez vous rapprocher si vous voulez les voir.* Je lui dis, et elle le fait lentement. Encore.* Je rajoute quand elle s'arrête trop loin, elle se rapproche prudemment et je bondi, la faisant sursauter.

- Wow, où est ce que je trouverais des yeux comme ça ?* Demande un gamin, où d'après son odeur je dirai plus gamine.

- Il faut tuer quelques humains, petit.* Je répond en la regardant après tout pour l'instant qu'elle veuille passé pour un garçon c'est pas mon problème.

- OK je serai le faire. Elle dit avec confiance.

- Ouai, et après ils t'envoie en prison où on te dit que jamais tu reverras le soleil, tu dois repérer un docteur, et le payer un paquet de cool menthol, c'est le prix d'une chirurgie sur les globes oculaires pour les astiqués.* Je avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Et grâce à ça vous pouvez voir qui s'approche de vous dans le noir ?* Elle demande en souriant fascinée.

- C'est ça oui.* Je souris un peu. _Les gosse gobent vraiment tout et n'importe quoi de nos jours._

- OK va t-en, aller disparaît.* Lui dit Fry en la regardant avec insistance. Très drôle. La gosse fait se qu'on lui dit, envoyant un regard noir au passage.

- Gentil hein, est ce que j'ai tué quelques humains ? Bien sur. Est ce que j'ai tué Zeck ? Non, vous tenez le mauvais tueur.* Je déclare en faisant les questions et les réponses.

- Il n'est pas dans le trou, on a regardé.* Elle répond avec hargne.

Elle s'en va, et l'Ombre sort de sa cachette et s'approche de moi, il est mignon, dans les 1m 68, mince mais tonique, les cheveux sans doute noir lui arrivant juste au dessus des épaules qui partent dans tout les sens, les yeux verts brillant, cachés par une paire de lunette à monture rectangulaire, habillé en cuir et en débardeur, noir, un peu comme moi. Pas plus de 20 ans, peut être un peu moins.

- Alors, on a fini de se cacher chaton ? je lui demande en souriant.

- Vous saviez que j'étais là, je n'était donc pas si cacher que ça, et c'est Harlem, ou Harry, et pas Chaton. Il me répond sans aucune peur.

- Pas peur du grand méchant meurtrier ? Je demande avec curiosité.

- J'ai fait face à pire que vous, et de toute façon, je crois que si je veux sortir de cette planète en vie, je vais avoir besoin de vous, tout comme eux. Je les entends aussi, les murmures, sauf qu'à la différence de vous et des autres, je sais se qu'ils disent. Il répond en s'approchant encore de moi.

- Et que disent ils ? je demande en respirant son odeur.

- Ces créatures dans le sol, Ils ont faim, et devinez qui est le plat de résistance? Il répond puis passe devant moi en partant, il s'arrête sur le pas de porte et parle par dessus son épaule. Je vais essayer de convaincre les autres que vous êtes plus utile vivant et avec nous qu'ici à attendre de mourir, mais seul l'Imam et ses Fils son susceptible de m'écouter, peut être Jonhs également, j'ai l'air de lui plaire, dommage qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mon genre. Puis il part en me laissant là à attendre.

C'est en entendant les hurlements de Fry que je sais, qu'elle est descendue dans le trou, peut être que mon Chaton arrivera à les convaincre plus facilement qu'il ne le croyait maintenant.

* * *

**Je vous avais promis Riddick, le voilà, avec en prime une interaction privé entre Harlem et lui.**

**Bon, 2 chapitres en quelques heures d'intervalle, je fais du bon boulot.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 4

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harlem et Voldemort**_

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Harry :**

Une fois ma petite conversation avec Riddick, qui au passage est tout à fait bandant dans le style bad-ass, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Je discute d'abord avec l'Imam et ses fils, une chance pour moi d'avoir passé quelques semaines en Égypte et avoir commencer à apprendre plusieurs langues avec Voldemort, mon Arabe est devenu tout à fait passable.

Ils m'écoutent calmement, et se mettent d'accord avec moi, l'Imam me disant que de toute façon il n'est pas pour laisser un homme mourir, même si le dit homme est un meurtrier. Jack qui a laissée ses oreilles traîner dans notre conversation, me saute presque dessus en disant qu'elle est tout à fait de notre avis et qu'on doit emmener Riddick._ Je crois que quelqu'un a son premier béguin._

Bref, Fry qui était en train de parler avec agitation avec Shazza et Johns, déclare qu'elle va descendre dans le trou aux murmures_. Mauvaise idée ma vieille, mais bon je ne t'aime pas, alors fait toi bouffée ça m'est totalement égal._

Après que Fry ai eu la peur de sa vie, j'ai réussi à prendre Johns à part sans qu'elle ne nous suive, et je réussi à le convaincre tant bien que mal, en étant gentil et attentif, et en essayant de ne pas vomir quand il me drague ouvertement et fait des insinuations salaces.

Il va libéré Riddick, Fry et moi l'accompagnant_. Elle peut pas nous lâcher un pu la grappe celle-là !_

Johns essai de jouer les gros dur avec Riddick, et je dois cacher mon rire avec une fausse toux quand il finit désarmer et menacer par le forçat, qui passe devant moi et me pince les fesses, avant de continuer son chemin dehors, suivi bien vite par Johns et Fry.

Je ressens un autre picotement dans ma cicatrice, et la présence de Voldemort dans mon esprit, un sentiment de surprise et de joie me parvient part le lien, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagé et heureux qu'il soit en vie après 70 000 années.

J'essaie de lui envoyer des pensés et des images de ce qui s'est passé et de se qui m'arrive maintenant, je ressens sa colère, mais aussi son soulagement que je sois bien, quelques pensés dont : _**ne t'inquiète pas Harlem, je viens te chercher.**_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça me rassure qu'il vienne me trouvé, il est sans doute la seule personne que je connais encore en vie, mis à part peut être Sanguini.

Je sors de ma "transe" quand j'entends Ali m'appellé, je rejoints les autres dehors, et ils m'explique qu'ils ( Fry et Johns) ont décidés que nous irons jusqu'à la colonie où Fry a découvert une esquifs, qui a besoin de réparations et d'une cellule pour tester son état de marche.

Nous commençons donc notre marche vers l'ancienne colonie, avec Johns, Fry et Shazza en tête, celle ci assez mécontente du marcher entre Johns et Riddick, l'Imam ses fils et Jack sont également devant, avec ce gars qui me rappel étrangement de Pettigrow, oh pas au niveau physique étant donner que Peter était petit et grassouillet, alors que Paris lui et grand et sec, mais plus au niveau du comportement, c'est un lâche et un trouillard qui sera prêt à tout pour sa survie et son profit.

Moi, je marche côte à côte avec Riddick qui Fry et Johns ont decider de faire notre mulet, il transporte la cellule énergétique pour l'essai sur le petit vaisseau que la gourde blonde a trouvée.

- Alors Chaton, réussi à me faire sortir des chaînes apparemment. Me sourit Riddick toujours en tirant son espèce de luge/brouette improvisé.

- Oui, j'ai réussi, non sans mal, surtout quand j'ai du supporté les mauvaises techniques de drague de Johns et ses remarques salaces, et c'est Harlem, pas Chaton. Je bougonne en lui envoyant un regard noir. _Génial, et se con se fout de moi en plus_. je soupire alors qu'il se marre.

Une bouteille d'alcool roule jusqu'à nos pieds, et Riddick s'arrête et la ramasse, me fait signe pour savoir si j'en veux, auquel je secoue la tête par la négative.

Paris qui a couru pour rattraper se qui doit être sa bouteille, reste planter devant Riddick l'air nerveux.

- Paris B. Ogelvie, antiquités en tout genre, entrepreneur.* Se présente t-il en tendant sa main à Riddick.

- Richard B. Riddick, échappé de prison, meurtrier.* Sourit Riddick en serrant la main de Paris, puis débouche la bouteille d'alcool.

- Cette bouteille contient de l'excellent Chiraz allez y ne vous gênez pas, ça, heu, ça coûte très cher, mais je vous en prie, à votre santé.* Paris bégaie alors que Riddick descende le contenu de la bouteille en quelques gorgées.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et un petit rire sort de ma bouche. Paris me lance un petit regard trahis et Riddick sourit avec amusement alors que je hausse les épaules à Paris.

- Quoi, cette situation est hilarante d'un point de vue extérieure. Je dis alors que Paris me regarde toujours avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Sur ceux, on reprend notre marche vers notre destination, dans un silence assez inconfortable pour Paris, et amuser pour moi et Riddick qui a toujours son sourire en coins.

Je le regarde traîné sa charge, et lance discrètement et sans baguette un charme plume, pour que se soit moins lourd, je le vois me regarder, et lui fait un clin d'œil. Je ne veux pas découvrir mes cartes trop tôt, et que tous découvre ma magie, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je fais confiance à Riddick, je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Et dans le fond de mon esprit, j'entends Voldemort d'accord avec moi.

* * *

**Et je vous entends tous d'ici, "Il est encore vivant le vieux Voldy !" et donc je réponds, oui, oui, je l'aime bien moi Voldy dans cette histoire, et dans beaucoup d'autres aussi, d'ailleurs il va être d'une grande aide à Harlem.**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous plaît, le prochain est en cours d'écriture.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous le voulez,**

**Biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 5

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harlem et Voldemort**_

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**POV Voldemort : **

**Année 1998 **

Après la signature du contrat magique avec Harlem, j'ai découvert qu'il est un de mes Horcruxes, j'ai donc essayé de mieux m'entendre avec lui, ma décision a été solidifier par la découverte que nous sommes la seule famille de l'autre, en ses quelques semaines avant qu'il ne parte en vacance autour du monde, j'en suis venu à le considérer comme un fils, j'ai commencé à lui enseigner différentes langues pour son voyage, je parlais de littérature et de sorts avec lui, etc...

Quand Bill et Fleur Weasley m'ont appeler par cheminette en urgence, tenant prisonnier le cadet Weasley et sa sang-de-bourbe, me Signalant la disparition d'Harlem, je suis devenu fou, j'ai torturer les informations des deux prisonniers, tout cela pour découvrir qu'ils lui avaient jeter un sort expérimental sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, je les ai tués le plus douloureusement possible et suis parti pour avoir la tête du vieux fou.

Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était dans le pub de son frère Abelforth, buvant tranquillement une bierre-au-beurre.

Je l'ai également interrogé sur le sort d'Harlem, il n'en savait pas beaucoup, à par que ce sort était expérimental dans le département des mystères, et que ses effets étaient inconnu. Puis, je l'ai tué.

JE savais que Harlem n'était pas mort, je l'aurait senti grâce à notre connexion, mais je ne savais pas où il était, ni si il allait bien.

J'ai fait des recherches pour se sort pendant des années, j'ai cherché des réponses, trouvant que celui ci était un sort de distortion temporel, Harlem devrait être pris au piège dans une bulle temporel, ne pouvant ni vivre ni mourir, regardant tout les évènement autour de lui qui ce produisent mais ne pouvant y participer, dû moins c'est ce qui aurait dû ce produire, si son portoloin n'avait pas interféré avec ce sort horrible, maintenant pour tout ce que je sais, Harlem peut être n'importe où et à n'importe quelle époque, seul.

**70 000 ans et des poussières plus tard : **

Cela fait bien longtemps que la Terre n'est plus, les êtres humains, sorciers, cracmols et moldus confondus ainsi que toutes les créatures magiques humanoïdes ou douées d'une assez grande intelligence sont partis vers d'autre planètes, d'autres galaxies etc...

Moi même suis en ce moment sur Terra Alterran ma Propre planète, au bord de l'Hunderverse, Je suis le Seigneur de cette planète et de cette zone de la galaxie.

J'ai vécu beaucoup de chose depuis la disparition d'Harlem, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié, un immense portrait de lui est accroché au dessus de chaque cheminée de mon château, il a même une chambre pour lui ici, au cas où il réapparaîtrait. Tout est possible, je tire régulièrement sur notre lien pour savoir s'il est dans cette époque à cette année.

Ce matin le lien m'a renvoyé quelque chose, à la place du vide de d'habitude, j'ai eu des sentiments et impressions, la confusion, la douleur, la perplexité, le choc, la colère, le dégoût, l'ennui et même de la convoitise.

Je suis d'abord surpris, puis heureux, Harlem m'envoie des souvenirs et des images de se qui s'est passé de son point de vue, depuis le lancement du sort dans son dos jusqu'à maintenant, je suis en colère, mais soulager qu'il aille bien.

Je m'aperçois que je connais le système solaire où il est , plus de 70 000 ans de vie m'a permis d'explorer, beaucoup, il est sur la planète Hades qui est en fait une lune, et qui grouille de bestioles ressemblant à d'étranges dragons avec un croisement de serpent avec les points faibles des vampires. Je dois le sortir de là.

Je prends donc quelques serviteurs, et un de mes vaisseaux, et me mets en route vers Hades.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas Harlem, je viens te chercher**_. Je lui envoi par le lien avec des sentiments de réconforts.

Je pousse les moteurs du vaisseau à leurs maximums, et vais me placer en crio-sommeil, au lieu de dormir, je reste alerte à l'arrière de l'esprit d'Harlem, le rassurant de ma présence, il n'est pas seul. _Et il sera bientôt à la maison avec moi_.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5, avec le point de vue de Voldemort, certains ce demande si c'est un Harlem/Voldemort, NON, Voldemort voit Harlem comme son fils dans cette fic, ils sont une famille.**

**J'espère que ça vous plait, **

**biz à vous tous,**

Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.


	7. Chapter 6

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harlem et Voldemort**_

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**POV Harlem : **

Une fois arriver à l'ancienne colonie, Shazza, Fry et Johns partent pour vérifier sur l'esquif, les autres, Paris, l'Imam et ses fils ainsi que Jack, se pressent pour remettre l'extracteur d'eau du puits en état de marche, Riddick et moi, nous fouillons les habitations désertes et leurs alentours, l'une des salles est verrouillé de l'intérieur, j'entends des murmures à l'intérieur, la salle d'échantillonnage.

Johns s'amène nous informer que nous avons enfin de l'eau pas très gentiment pour Riddick, il le traite comme son chien. Riddick, Jack qui nous avait suivi, et moi allons donc retrouvés les autres dans l'une des maisons.

- Que Allah soit remercier pour les biens faits qu'il nous envoi.* Dit l'Imam en portant un toast.

Jack arrive et nous la regardons tous avec un certains degrés d'amusement ou d'incrédulité.

- Quoi ?* elle dit avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

- Catégorie meilleure imitation, à lui l'Oscar !* Ironise Paris.

Ils discutent ensuite du petit vaisseau, et des colons qui étaient ici, et Riddick décide de mettre son grain de sel.

- Il ne sont pas partis ces gens, la même chose qui a eu Zeck les a eu, ils y sont tous resté.* Il dit en remettant ses lunettes de protection oculaire, et les autres se taisent en faisant des drôles de têtes. Vraiment, vous croyez qu'ils seraient partis en laissant leurs linges sur les crochets, les photos sur les étagères.* Demande Riddick avec scepticisme.

- Bin peut être une limite de poids, on sait pas.* s'exclame Shazza.

- Se que je sais c'est qu'on prend pas des mesures d'urgence de bordel sans avoir un bordel.* dit Riddick.

- C'est vrai ça bordel.* Jack rajoute en faisant sa meilleure imitation du forçat.

- Et toi reste poli !* lui dit Johns.

- Quoi, il dit se que nous pensons tous, alors quoi, comment, où sont ils tous passés?*Questionne Fry.

- Quelqu'un aurait vu le petit ? Ali !* Demande L'Imam en entrant dans la pièce.

- Allez voir dans la salle d'échantillonnage.* Propose Riddick.

A cette simple phrase je sens mes os se glacer, les murmures de tout à l'heure me revenant en tête, ces créatures sont à l'intérieur.

Je me mets à courir à toute vitesse vers la salle d'échantillonnage, les autres pas loin derrière, Johns pulvérise le vérou en tirant sur la porte, on entend les chaîne de l'autre côté lâchées, nous poussons la porte prudemment, L'Imam s'avance appelant Ali, les autres lui disant d'attendre, et moi entendant les voix des créatures.

$ Nourriture, bonne nourriture, délicieuse viande fraîche $ J'entends une voix pleine de satisfaction à ma droite cacher derrière la porte, et je ferme les yeux, Ali est mort, il ne sert à rien à l'Imam de l'appeler.

- Ca va Chaton ? me demande doucement Riddick en me touchant le bras.

- Non, le gosse est mort, les créatures l'ont mangées. Je lui murmure en m'accrochant à son bras.

Les autres ne font pas attention à nous, ils observent et attendent l'Imam, il cherche toujours le petit Ali, soudain nous entendons des bruits très distincts, venant de la porte aux murmures, et l'Imam l'ouvre, laissant sortir des dizaines de créatures qui s'envolent et partent part le trou dans le sol au centre de la pièce.

Fry appelle l'Imam, et au moment où il se relève le corps déchiqueté d'Ali tombe en face de nous.

L'Imam et ses deux fils restant ont tenu à enterré les restes d'Ali seuls, et ils pries à l'exterieur, le reste d'entre nous sommes restés dans la salle d'échantillonnage, Jonhs balance une fusée éclairante au fond du trou dans le centre de la pièce quand elle touche le fond, on y voit des tas d'os humains.

- Les autres bâtiments étaient pas sures, ils se sont réfugiés ici, des portes lourdes, ils se croyaient en sécurité à l'intérieur, mais ils ont oubliés de verrouiller la cave.* Dit Riddick en se penchant, regardant le fond.

- quel que soit ses foutus saloperies, elles semblent s'en tenir à l'obscurité, alors si on bouge durant le jour, ça devrait aller, allons y.* Déclare Johns.

- Il y a 22 ans de ça.* Dit Fry alors qu'elle fouillait dans l'un des bacs d'échantillons.

- Quoi ?* demande Johns.

- Ces échantillons portent des dates, le dernier date d'il y a 22 ans ce mois ci.* Elle répond avec le regard qu'avait Granger quand elle comprenait quelque chose.

- Ok et ça aurai une importance particulière ça?* demande Johns.

- J'en sais rien, ça ce pourrait.* Elle répond, puis fonce devant nous vers une maquette du système solaire d'ici le faisant tourner 22 fois. Une éclipse.* elle déclare alors que l'Imam nous rejoint.

- Vous avez pas peur du noir au moins.* Demande Riddick avec ironie et je ne peux pas m'en empêché, je lui tape sur le bras en réprimande.

Il me regarde et sourit, tout ça l'amuse on dirait. je secoue un peu la tête puis lui souris, je l'aime bien, malgré le fait que se soit un meurtrier. et un connard.

Johns et Fry partent discutés dans l'esquif, Riddick et moi les observons et écoutons se qu'ils disent, ils parlent de Riddick, de comment il s'est évadé, comment il a égorgé le pilote qui le conduisait en prison, le fait qu'il sais piloter, et que Johns tiens à le remettre en prison dès que tout cela sera fini et comment ils se serviront de lui en attendant.

Puis Riddick fait comme si de rien était et commence a se rasé la crane à l'aide de graisse de moteur et d'une lame improvisée. Il discute un peu avec Johns lorsque celui ci sort de la navette l'air nauséeux. Rentrant ensuite dans la navette. _Sans doute veut faire joue-joue avec l'esprit de Fry._

Pendant ce temps je discute avec Voldemort dans mon esprit, lui demandant s'il est encore loin, lui parlant des créatures et de l'éclipse à venir avec inquiétude, car vu ma chance elle va se produire aujourd'hui.

- _**J'arrive Harlem, je ne suis plus très loin, je devrais être là dans une dizaine d'heures, jusque là reste près du forçat et tu devrais être en sécurité, utilise ta magie devant les moldus s'il le faut. **_Me répond Voldemort, en m'envoyant des sentiments de réconforts et d'affections.

_**- Très bien, je vais tacher de rester en vie jusqu'à votre arriver, je vais rester près de Riddick**_. je dit en hochant la tête mentalement.

- _**Bien. **_Me sourit il mentalement.

- _**Oh, et Voldemort... Je veux que Riddick vienne avec nous. **_Je dis avec hésitation.

_**- Ca je l'avais déjà compris Harlem, et s'il t'aide je n'y vois aucun problème. **_Me répond Voldemort avec amusement.

Je suis sortie de ma discutions par Riddick qui me fait signe de le suivre, les autres nous attendent dans le char-solaire que Shazza a réparée comme elle pouvait. L'éclipse a commencée on doit se dépêcher.

Dans le char-solaire Riddick m'installe de sorte que je puisse appuyer mon dos contre son torse et garde un bras autour de moi pour me retenir dans les secousses, souriant lorsque Johns le regarde méchamment.

Lorsqu'on arrive à l'épave, Johns, Fry et Riddick se précipite pour les cellules d'énergie, Riddick me disant de resté sur le char et de l'attendre, Shazza, l'Imam, ses fils, Jack et moi nous regardons l'éclipse progressé de plus en plus avec inquiétude tandis que Paris part chercher quelques unes de ses affaires dans l'épave.

Soudain le Char-solaire s'éteins, et même avec l'insistance de Shazza il ne se remet pas en route, le soleil a presque complètement disparu, seul quelques petits rayons reste encore, et ils ne vont pas rester longtemps.

Le bruit des créatures commence et devient de plus en plus fort, elles savent qu'elle vont pouvoir sortir, et qu'il y a de la viande fraîche à leur disposition, nous.

* * *

**Voila le 6ème chapitre, j'espère que vous aimez, le 7ème ne devrait pas tarder, je suis entrain de l'écrire.**

**n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	8. Chapter 7

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harlem et Voldemort**_

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**POV Harlem :**

Riddick et les autres arrivent pile au moment où les créatures sortes des énormes tourbières, il y en a des milliers.

- Magnifique.* Murmure Riddick à côté de moi.

- Oui, mais effrayant quand on sait qu'elles nous veulent comme le prochain dîner. Je dit et il sourit en passant une main caressante sur mon bras.

- Dit donc, juste une suggestion, peut être bien qu'il faudrait fuir !* Nous crie Paris, du pas de la porte d'une partie de l'épave.

- Pas bête comme suggestion. Je dit en souriant à Riddick.

- Allons-y !* Cri Fry en commençant à courir pour se mettre à l'abri.

- aller courez. dit l'Imam à Johns et ses fils, alors que Shazza fait pareil avec Jack.

Riddick et moi se regardons et décolons, courant le plus vite possible, mais les créatures vont vite également.

- A Terre, couchez vous !* Nous crie Fry, et Riddick m'entraîne avec lui sur le sol, faisant en sorte que je ne me relève pas avant qu'il ne le dise en gardant son bras plaquer sur moi pour me garder au sol.

Shazza est juste à quelques mètres de nous, mais elle se relève, sans attendre que les créatures passent. Riddick et moi sommes couchés sur le dos son bras me collant à terre autant que possible.

- Non restez couché, restez couché Shazza, restez à terre !* Lui crie Jack qui est déjà à l'abri avec les autres.

Les créatures passent au dessus de nous, nous frôlant de quelques millimètres, et je me retrouve à serrer la main de Riddick pour me rassurer. Shazza n'est pas si chanceuse, elle s'était relever, et se fait fauchée par les créatures, se faisant couper en deux, et emporter toujours hurlante, pour qu'il puisse la dévorée.

Une fois qu'il sent le danger passé, Riddick se relève et m'aide à en faire de même, puis se dépoussière les mains tranquillement.

- Vraiment, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, il faut fermer les portes derrière nous, pressons-nous, allons, allons, allons.* Dit Paris avec un air secouer en faisant vite entrer les autres pendant que Riddick et moi les atteignons, ne laissant bientôt plus que Fry avec nous.

Riddick relève ses lunettes de protection et j'observe avec lui les tourbières s'effondrer pour laisser des centaines de millier de ces créatures sortir des entrailles de la terre d'Hades.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Riddick, quoi encore.* Lui demande Fry_. Tiens elle est encore là elle_.

- C'est ce que je disais, je suis pas celui dont il faut avoir peur.* Dit il alors que l'éclipse se fait total.

- Rentrons Riddick. Je dis en lui prenant le bras et en entrant devant Fry, que je fusille du regard faisant sourire le forçat évadé à ma jalousie évidente.

Nous rejoignons ainsi les autres, Jack est toujours sous le choc pour Shazza disant qu'elle aurait dû rester à terre, qu'elle serrait toujours en vie si elle l'avait fait etc...

- Vous vous souvenez des ossements ? c'est peut être ses saloperies qui ont tuer toutes créatures vivantes sur cette planète.* Dit Johns

- Sans déconner Sherlock, comme si on avait pas déjà deviné ça tout seul. Je murmure juste assez fort pour Riddick qui est à quelques centimètres à peine de moi de m'entendre, le faisant sourire avec amusement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?* Demande Jack, mais personne ne lui répond.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons comme éclairage, y a rien d'autre ?* Demande Paris, alors que nous, nous éclairons à l'aide de deux lampes torches électriques et un briquet.

- Si, y a une torche à acetilenne ici par terre quelque par, mais j'arrive pas à la retrouver.* répond Fry.

- Taisez vous tout le monde.* Dit l'Imam, en écoutant à travers la parois. _Mauvaise idée, ils sont juste derrière._

- Pourquoi ils font ça, pourquoi ces sont là ?* demande Jack.

- C'est peut-être leur manières de voir par la réflexion...* Commença l'Imam, coupé par le bruit aigüe d'une créature et de bruits étranges dans la parois en face de nous.

- C'est peut être une brèche dans la coque je sais pas.* Dit Fry en observant la parois, tout comme nous le faisons.

- Vas y Johns, t'as le gros calibre, non ?* Lance Riddick à l'avis de Johns avec moquerie.

- Je me couperais les couilles plutôt, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas voir toi.* lui répond Johns imperturbable.

- Je ne reste pas ici une seconde de plus ça non !* Panique Paris.

- Où allez vous, hey ! Hey !* lui crie Johns alors qu'il se précipite vers l'entrer.

- Restez ici, restez tranquille Paris.* L'intercepte l'Imam.

- Paris, Paris, vous ne savez pas se qu'il y a dehors.* Lui dit Fry en le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

- Je sais se qu'il y a dedans.* Il dit avec panique pendant que l'Imam nous dégage un passage à travers un conduit.

- Venez vite.* L'Imam nous encourage, puis une fois nous tous à l'intérieur rebouche et referme l'issu avec un cadenas.

- Maintenant on est encore plus coincé, j'ai horreur de ça.* Dit Paris.

- Bon sang mais il ne là-ferme donc jamais. Je soupir, en ayant marre d'entendre ses jérémiades et ses pleurnicheries. _**Il me rappel vraiment Pettigrew comme ça**_. dis-je à Voldemort, et je l'entends ricaner à l'arrière de mon esprit.

Le bruit des créatures reviens en s'intensifiant, et soudain, une longue griffe traverse la paroi, manquant de peu la tête de l'Imam, qui se précipite vite hors de la paroi.

Riddick prend un chalumeau et l'allume grâce au briquet de Paris et essai de nous faire une sortie en découpant la paroi d'où je lui fait signe qu'il y a le moins de murmures.

Une fois un trou assez gros pour nous d'y passer, nous passons tous dans la salle auquel il mène. Comme Voldemort me l'a dit, je reste en permanence aux côtés de Riddick, celui ci ne me laissant pas de sa vue de toute façon, nous avançons seuls tout les deux un peu, et nous cachons dans l'ombre, observant une des créatures en manger une autre.

Lorsque l'un des fils de l'Imam, Aziz s'arrête prêt de nous, la créature lance un jet de je ne sais quoi, sans doute un jet paralysant, dégoûtant.

- Ne bouge pas, surtout reste immobile.* Lui dit Riddick alors que la créature nous a repérées, ce que j'essaie de lui répéter en arabe pour qu'il comprenne.

La créature est juste au dessus de nous, et son espèce de main recrache un jet en direction du garçon, qui malgré l'avertissement de Riddick et le mien se met à courir, mais une autre créature surgit devant lui et le coupe en deux, la créature au dessus de nous se jette sur l'autre et ils se battent pour la nourriture que représente Aziz.

Une autre créature est proche de nous, mais nous profitons de sa seconde d'inattention sur le combat des deux autres pour courir vers les autres survivants, arriver vers eux, Riddick crie en recevant la lumière dans ses yeux photosensibles, et ayant ma main dans la sienne, je me retrouve tirer au sol avec lui, pendant que la créature se fait mitrailler de lumière par l'Imam et Fry, et tirer dessus par Johns.

La créature tombe, et nous découvrons que la lumière leurs fait mal, ce que Voldemort m'avait déjà informé. Riddick et moi nous relevons, pas avant que je replace ses lunettes sur ses yeux, lui caressant la joue, me permettant de lancer un sort anti-douleur léger, lui faisant sourire, sachant que j'ai fait quelque chose pour la douleur de ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas se que tu fais de si spécial Chaton, ni pourquoi tu me le montre à moi et pas au autre, mais c'est gentil d'enlever la douleur. Me dit Riddick en me plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, avant que nous rejoingnons les autres qui sont toujours pris par leur découverte sur les créatures.

L'Imam est légèrement désespéré, un deuxième de ses fils est mort, Johns ne se montre pas très compatissant, et nous dit qu'il faut y aller qu'on brûlera des cierges pour lui plus tard. On se retrouve donc dans une autre salle, où l'on fait notre inventaire.

- Alors on a un chalumeau, on a deux torches, y a surement autre chose qu'on peut sauver de l'épave.* Dit Fry.

- Les spiritueux, tout ce qui a plus de 45° brûle assez bien.* Fournit Paris.

- Combien de bouteilles avez vous ?* Demande Fry avec empressement.

- Je ne sais pas, une dizaine.* Répond Paris en cherchant un peu dans sa mémoire.

- OK Johns, vous avez des fusées. Elle dit au Flic de l'espace véreux, qui lui lance un regard morne.

- J'ai une vieille lampe à huile dans mon sac, avec peut être deux ou trois bougies. Je dis doucement en fouillant dans celui ci lançant un rapide et silencieux **Accio** pour faire venir les dites fournitures, puis les sorts du sac.

- Ok, on a peut être assez de lumière.* Dit Fry.

- Assez de lumière pour quoi bordel ?* demande Johns.

- On suit le plan ok, on va ramener les quatre modules à l'esquif, et on va foutre le camp.* Déclare Fry.

- Je m'excuse, tous ça s'est une merveilleuse théorie, mais il y a l'affreuse vérité, le char du désert est à l'énergie solaire, il ne marchera pas la nuit.* Fit remarquer Paris.

- Très bien alors on ira à pieds, et on traînera les modules s'il le faut. * Répondit Fry.

- Comment ce soir, avec tout ces trucs qui volent dehors.* demanda Jack en se balançant pour se rassurer.

- Attendez, ça va durer quoi tout ça, quelques heures, un jour tout au plus.* remarque Johns en indiquant notre maigre provision de lumière.

- J'ai comme l'impression d'après la maquette que les deux planètes ont une orbite à l'unisson et que cette obscurité va durer longtemps.* Dit l'Imam.

- Hum, le soleil va ce lever tôt ou tard, et si ses créatures ont la phobie de la lumière, on reste bien tranquille ici, et on attend que le soleil se pointe.* S'exclame Johns.

- Je suis sur que d'autres ont déjà dit ça, cacher dans la salle d"échantillonnage.* Commente Fry.

- Attention, on doit penser à tout le monde, et particulièrement au petit, à quel point il aura peur dehors.* Essaie d'amadouer Johns en regardant Jack.

- Ne vous cachez pas derrière lui.* Dit Fry

- Ah je me cache ?* demande Johns avec moquerie.

- C'est de votre peur dont vous parler arranger vous avec.* Répond Fry avec un petit air supérieur.

- Pourquoi vous là fermeriez pas deux, trois secondes, afin que je puisse préparer un plan qui forcera pas tout le monde à ce suicidé.* réplique Johns méchamment.

Et là franchement, je décroche de la conversation qui tourne en compétition de qui à la plus grande, je me concentre plutôt sur les créatures et se qu'elles disent, elles ne nous ont pas encore trouver, c'est déjà ça, mais avec le boucan que ses deux idiots font ça va pas tarder.

Je sort de mes contemplations quand Riddick s'interpose entre Fry et Johns, qui s'énerve avec son flingue. Il menace Riddick avec et Riddick lui, menace les partis de Johns avec sa lame improvisée. Johns se calme, et Fry dit que c'est Riddick qui va nous diriger dans le noir, puisqu'il peut voir.

Je reste à côté du forçat et donne ma lampe à l'un des autres, je concentre ma magie sur mes yeux pour que je puisse voir dans le noir, facile puisque ma forme animagus est une panthère noire, je n'ai qu'à faire une transformation partielle concentrée uniquement sur mes yeux, et le tours est joué.

Quand Riddick voit mes yeux il sourit et me dit que finalement Chaton est très bien choisi comme surnom, j'ai un petit rire à ça.

Il est temps de sortir, Fry et les autres passent d'abord avec les lumières, et Riddick et moi sortons, faisant attention de ne pas se prendre la lumière dans les yeux, nous passons donc devant les autres, Riddick guide, je ne fais que rester à ses côtés.

- Ca a l'air dégager.* Il leur dit, et Johns commence à avancer.

- Tu disais dégager !* S'exclame Johns.

- J'ai dis ça a l'AIR dégager.* Précise Riddick.

- Et là de quoi ça a l'air ?* Demande Johns.

- Ca a l'air dégager.* réplique Riddick après avoir regarder.

Et je peu pas l'en empêcher, je pouffe de rire, c'est pas le moment de se marrer, mais c'est nerveux j'y peux rien.

Au final, on embarque les quatre cellules, autant de lumière possible qu'on peut récupérer de l'épave principal, et plusieurs fournitures dont on pourrait avoir besoin, et on est parti.

* * *

**Et voilà, Chapitre 7 terminer et poster, j'espère que vous aimez.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si vous voulez.**

**biz à vous tous,**

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	9. Chapter 8

Auteur : Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers : Les séries Harry Potter et Pitch Black : les Chroniques de Riddick ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter certaines situations et les personnages.

Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Science-fiction/Surnaturel.

Crossover : Harry Potter /Pitch Black : Les Chroniques de Riddick.

Couples : Harry/Riddick, potentiel Harry/Vaako.

Potentiel Trio : Riddick/Harry/Vaako.

* * *

/!\ à oui, un avertissement encore, évidement vu le(s) couple(s), ceci est une fanfiction slash-yaoi-gay en d'autres thermes à caractère homosexuel, ceux qui n'apprécie pas, pas la peine de resté et surtout n'allez pas non plus lire mes autres fic, elles sont toutes (oui toutes !) à caractère homo-érotique.

A ouai -_-'' et il y aura un peu (ou peut être beaucoup) de bashing de Caroline Fry, de Johns ainsi que de Hermione, de Dumbledore et certains Weasley (sauf les jumeaux, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley, parce que je les aiment bien eux =p) donc vous êtes prévenus ! ;)

Pour les autres lecteurs, bienvenue et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Les Clés :

_Pensés_

**Sorts**

$ Fourchelangue $

_£ Ecrits/Lettres/Journal/Contrat magique £_

_**pensés envoyer part le lien entre Harlem et Voldemort**_

les phrases avec une petite étoile comme ça = * = à la fin, sont des phrases des films.

* * *

**" Harry Potter et Le Forçat évadé "**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**POV Riddick:**

C'est parti, je guide les autres survivants jusqu'à l'esquif, du moins j'essaie, mais le canyon se présente devant nous, et c'est un vrai couloir de la mort là dedans, les créatures n'auront aucun mal à nous avoir et on ne pourra courir nul par pour s'échapper, surtout avec Jack qui saigne, et fry qui a également des coupures.

- Riddick. Mon chaton m'appelle doucement en murmurant, sans aucun doute ne veut pas les autres d'entendre se qu'il veut me dire.

- Oui Chaton ? je demande sur le même ton que lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit aux autres, mais quelqu'un vient me cherché, et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, je sais que tu dois te demandé pourquoi je n'ai pas mis les autres au courant, mais je sais très bien que Voldemort ne voudra pas les emmener, toi il a accepté, parce que je le lui ai demandé, et parce que tu m'a aidé jusqu'ici. Mon Chaton m'explique à toute vitesse.

- Je viendrai avec toi Chaton, pas besoin de stresser. Je souris.

- Bien, merci. Il murmure.

Je nous ai fait tourner en rond le temps de cette conversation, et les autres l'ont remarqués, je leur explique sur le canyon, et dévoile Jack comme étant une fille, et qu'elle et Fry saignent, et Johns me prend à part, il voudrait faire de Jack un appât pour les créatures le temps qu'on puisse passer le canyon, on fini par se battre, et je le tue, le voilà maintenant notre appât.

- Où est Johns ? Me demande Fry quand je reviens près d'eux.

- Quel morceau. Je rétorque avec amusement, et elle a l'air vaguement nauséeuse.

J'essaie de les faire avancer plus vite, mais Paris fait une connerie et sort de la lumière, je vois mon Chaton sourire un peu quand il se fait dévorer et hausse un sourcil en demande silencieuse.

- Il me rappelait de quelqu'un que je détestais vraiment beaucoup, le traître qui a fait tuer mes parents. Il me répond avec un regard méchant quand il se rappel de cette personne.

Je réussi à faire traverser le canyon aux autres, qui on encore de la lumière seulement grâce aux bougies, qui sont dans des espèces de lanternes en verres, et à la lampe que mon Chaton leur a donné, même quand la pluie commence à tomber, nous continuons jusqu'à cette foutue navette.

En y arrivant, Fry cours mettre en place les cellules, et mon Chaton me fait signe de venir vers lui.

- Notre transport arrive. Il me dit en me souriant et en regardant le ciel noir.

Soudain un immense vaisseau apparaît dans le ciel au dessus de nos têtes, les autres survivants regardes médusés, des immenses projecteurs nous éclairs, et le vaisseau atterris devant nous, un homme étrange en sort avec plusieurs autres qui ressemble à des gardes, et mon Chaton se précipite vers lui en courant.

L'homme l'intercepte et le serre dans ses bras et je sens une poussée de jalousie en voyant MON Chaton dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis si content que vous soyez encore en vie après tout ce temps ! J'entends mon Chaton murmuré à l'homme.

- Et moi je suis heureux de te retrouvé enfin après plus de 70 000 ans d'attente Harlem. L'homme lui sourit en le lâchant enfin.

Puis l'homme se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

- Vous devez être Riddick, merci d'avoir veillé sur mon petit Horcruxe le temps de cette... balade. Il me dit toujours en souriant bizarrement.

- Qui êtes vous ? Interroge soudainement Fry avec agressivité.

- On se calme femme, personne ne parle à Lord Voldemort de cette façon et sans y être autorisé. L'un des gardes répond à Fry avec hargne.

- **Endoloris. **Dit l'homme, Lord Voldemort en direction de Fry, et elle tombe à terre en hurlant de douleur.

- Vous n'avez pas changé en tout cas, toujours aussi susceptible. Mon Chaton dit à Lord Voldemort.

- Je ne suis pas susceptible Harlem, j'exige simplement le respect de tous. Répond l'homme en souriant à mon chaton avec indulgence.

- Pourrait on y aller, cette planète me donne la chair de poule, j'y suis déjà depuis trop longtemps. Demande Mon Chaton en venant près de moi. Oh, au fait , Riddick voici Lord Voldemort, Voldemort, c'est Riddick, il vient avec nous. Reprend mon Chaton en souriant.

- Comment ça il vient avec vous ! S'exclame Fry en se relevant difficilement à l'aide de l'Imam.

- Oui, Monsieur Riddick a aidé Harlem, il est donc tout naturel que nous l'emmenions avec nous, plutôt que de vous laissez le remettre en prison dès votre arrivez sur une planète habitable. Répond Lord Voldemort en regardant Fry froidement.

- C'est un meurtrier, et un forçat évadé, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser se baladé dans la nature comme ça ! Elle crie avec indignation.

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai moi même tuer beaucoup de gens dans toute mes longues années d'existence, et je suis toujours marché librement. Répond l'homme en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

- On pourrait tout simplement les oubliettes,, ils ne se souviendraient même pas de la présence de Riddick ou de la mienne comme ça. Intervient mon Chaton devant l'homme, en lui souriant.

- Excellente idée Harlem. Sourit Voldemort avec fierté en regardant mon chaton.

- Hum, oui, mais, je n'ai jamais bien métrisé se sort, ni les arts d'esprit d'ailleurs alors... euh. Mon chaton se perd en regardant Lord Voldemort avec un petit air penaud.

- Je vais le faire dans ce cas. Répond l'homme avec amusement dans la voix, puis il se tourne vers les autres survivants. **Obliviate ! **Il dit avec un mouvement de main vers les autres survivants dont les yeux devienne un peut flou pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale, et ils se retournent tous et entres dans la petite navette, l'allume, décolle et partent.

- Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? Demande mon Chaton, en sautillant sur place à côté de moi.

- On y va. Acquiesce Lord Voldemort en nous faisant entrer dans son vaisseau. Nous allons devoir se mettre en crio-sommeil, Terra Alterran est assez loin, même en hyper espace. Il reprend en nous faisant nous arrêter devant des cabines de crio sommeil très luxueuse, ressemblant plus à des lits très confortables qu'a des cabines de crio.

- Ca fait mal ? Mon chaton demande avec un air incertain.

- Non Harlem, ça ne fait pas mal, et cette version du crio-sommeil est mon invention, conçu spécialement pour s'adapter à notre espèce et aux autres également. Monsieur Riddick peut partager ma double cabine avec toi si ça te rassure plus. Dit l'homme avec un sourire rassurant pour mon Chaton.

Mon Chaton me regarde avec interrogation, et je hoche la tête avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte de partager une cabine-crio avec lui.

Il hoche donc la tête à Lord Voldemort qui l'aide à s'installer sur le lit/cabine-crio. Je me place à ses côtés et l'entour de mes bras où il se repose tranquillement, tombant doucement dans le crio-sommeil, où je le suis quelque instant plus tard. Mes yeux sont fermés, mais comme d'habitude, en crio-sommeil, mon esprit est toujours actif, j'entends Lord Voldemort donner des ordres à son équipage, et se placer dans sa propre lit/cabine-crio à côté de la notre.

Je sais que je ne risque rien ici, je verrais bien arrivée à destination, et je décide de dormir également, sombrant dans un sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Harlem serré en toute sécurité dans mes bras.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que vous avez aimé, les prochains chapitres seront surtout sur le développement des liens entre Harlem et Riddick au niveau amoureux, et familiale entre Harlem et Voldemort.**

**n'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires si vous voulez,**

**biz à vous tous, **

**Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
